


If You Ask Me, I Would Lie

by HiddenOne



Category: Glee
Genre: Dalton AU where Blaine never left, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-20
Updated: 2012-12-20
Packaged: 2017-11-21 16:14:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/599697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenOne/pseuds/HiddenOne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one knew that Sebastian was capable of a relationship, much less that he got his heart broken last summer. When he’s asked to sing his original song for the Spring Showcase, everyone knows what he’s feeling - including Cooper Anderson, who Sebastian knew for a fact was not supposed to be there that night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You Ask Me, I Would Lie

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to simplyrambling, without whose support this would never have been posted :) Also, Sebastian’s original song is actually ‘Not Over You’ by Gavin DeGraw, though I did change one word (girl -> boy).

“Alright guys, just one more thing before we’re done,” Sebastian calls out over everyone’s voices.

 

The Warblers quiet down and Sebastian continues, “The Headmaster wants a special area reserved for the Warblers’ family members at the Spring Showcase in two weeks. I need a definite number by Friday of how many people you have coming. Otherwise, you’re dismissed.”

 

The sound of chatter and of the boys leaving fills the practice room. Sebastian remains and some of the Warblers come up and tell him their number of family members coming. Thad’s parents, Jeff’s parents, one set of grandparents, and younger sister, as well as Trent’s mother and brother, and Kevin’s parents and six siblings has Sebastian writing the number seventeen on his wrist.

 

When no one else approaches him, Sebastian gathers up his stuff and heads towards the door. Blaine puts a hand on his arm, stopping him. Sebastian sighs and waits obediently as the last few Warblers trickle out. When they are finally the last ones in the room, Blaine says, “Headmaster Reidburn didn’t say anything to me about needing a headcount.”

 

Sebastian rolls his eyes. “Seriously, Blaine? That’s why you kept me?”

 

“I’m just surprised,” Blaine defends. “No one said anything to me about this.”

 

“I did not five minutes ago. We’re co-captains, Blaine. That doesn’t mean I run everything by you so you get to decide,” Sebastian drawls.

 

“I _know_ , Sebastian. God, just…whatever,” Blaine says, dropping the ever-present argument.

 

“You just seem to forget sometimes,” Sebastian remarks coolly. “But do you know many are coming?” Sebastian asks before Blaine can argue.

 

“Uh…two,” Blain answers.

 

“Just the parents?” Sebastian inquires nonchalantly as he turns the seven into a nine on his wrist.

 

“Yup,” Blaine says. “So…you’re going to take care of this?”

 

“Yes, Blaine. I’m perfectly capable of counting numbers and talking to Reidburn. Unless you’d like to check my math?” Sebastian snarks.

 

Blaine rolls his eyes. “I was just trying to help. I know you’re busy this time of year.”

 

“I think you’re still bitter that I won the Pride of Dalton Award,” Sebastian replies with a wink. “Sorry Anderson, don’t think sucking up to Reidburn is going to change his mind.”

 

“You are just…insufferable,” Blaine bites out. “I thought you got over this. You haven’t been this bad since last fall. Thank God New York is as big as it is.”

 

“Same to you,” Sebastian says with a condescending smirk. He chuckles as Blaine storms out of the room with a huff.

 

**

 

“Oh Sebastian, we’re so proud of you,” Alexandra Smythe gushes as she envelopes Sebastian in a tight hug.

 

“Thanks, Mom,” Sebastian says with a small smile as he returns the embrace. He is then passed to his father who hugs him as well.

 

“Good job, Sebastian,” Richard Smythe praises.

 

“Thanks, Dad,” Sebastian returns as he steps back.

 

“We’re so excited for your song tonight. We’ll get to brag over you all night!” Alexandra whispers excitedly.

 

Sebastian laughs and even turns a little red. “Whatever. I guess I won’t be seeing these people again anyway,” Sebastian replies with a shrug.

 

“Bigger and better things for you – no need to be embarrassed about your parents to these folks,” Richard says with a wink and a smile. “But I’ll attempt to rein her in tonight – at least a little.”

 

“Thanks,” Sebastian says wryly.

 

“Oh be quiet you two,” Alexandra says. “I’m just so proud of you, honey,” she continues and then kisses Sebastian’s forehead.

 

“Mom!” Sebastian hisses and scrubs at the spot.

 

“You don’t have lipstick on you,” Alexandra soothes, but rolls her eyes.

 

“Come on, dear. Let’s let Sebastian finish getting ready,” Richard says to his wife. “We’ll see you after the show, son.”

 

And then his parents are gone and Sebastian is left alone in his dorm room. He goes to the mirror and checks to make sure that there really isn’t any lipstick on his forehead. Satisfied that there isn’t a mark, Sebastian grabs his tie and puts it on.

 

Fortunately, no one in the Spring Showcase is required to wear their school uniforms, not since parents complained a few years ago. The Warblers, however, still coordinate their outfits for their performance so Sebastian has on black slacks, a dark blue dress shirt, and now in addition his Dalton red tie like every other Warbler. Boring, but Sebastian knew that allowing the guys some creativity meant they’d lose the classy element. He’d had to blackmail half the Warblers as it was to make sure they didn’t vote for Blaine’s bowtie idea.

 

He checks his hair one last time and is about to leave for the banquet hall when he stops. His stomach is knotting and he needs to calm down. He goes to his desk, opens the bottom drawer and after a few moments of searching unearths his handwritten lyrics.

 

It isn’t his first draft or even his fifth. These lyrics are the final product, the song he’ll sing on stage tonight. They are the culmination of months of heartbreak, of hidden tears, of lashing out. They are the explanation for why every Warbler avoided his presence from the beginning of term in September until at least November – the underclassmen still avoided him.

 

Sebastian takes a deep breath and allows the emotions to well up in him again. They’re not far as he’s been on edge for days. And now he’ll be on stage singing them to a large section of Dalton’s student body and their family members.

 

It doesn’t matter, because Sebastian is graduating and won’t see these people ever again. He will be going to New York come fall semester and has no intention of ever returning to Ohio except to visit his parents.

 

But mostly it doesn’t matter because the one who needs to hear this song won’t be in the audience.

 

Sebastian checks his watch and sees that it’s time to go. He shoves the lyrics back into their drawer and can’t resist checking his hair one more time before he strides off.

 

**

 

Blaine intercepts him the moment Sebastian walks into the practice room. “Everyone’s here,” Blaine informs Sebastian with a broad smile.

 

“Good job, Blaine. Good co-captain,” Sebastian mocks and pats Blaine on the head.

 

“Could you not be an ass for one night? Especially tonight?” Blaine scolds quietly as he carefully checks his hair.

 

“And could you not be so overly excited for this? It’s nauseating,” Sebastian snarks back.

 

Blaine scowls. “Look, can you just get whatever it is out of your system now? Your attitude is the last thing the guys need.”

 

“No, I’d say more hair gel is the last thing we – excuse me, _you_ – need,” Sebastian says with a smirk. He then casually brushes some lint off his arm before turning and walking away from a red-faced Blaine Anderson.

 

“Warblers! Rein it in,” Sebastian calls out. When everyone is in a circle, even Blaine, he continues, “Congratulations, guys. We’ve had a successful year. Let’s finish it out strong with this last performance. So don’t fuck this up.”

 

Everyone laughs because despite Blaine’s best efforts, Sebastian always finishes with those words. It had become a Warbler tradition, and Sebastian was quite proud of that.

 

Blaine is obviously exasperated, but is also smiling as he says his part, “As always, Sebastian means just do your best. And whatever happens, it has been a great year.”

 

“I think Blaine is going to cry,” Sebastian teases.

 

“After the show, Blaine,” Jeff quickly states. “You can cry over us after the show.”

 

“Guys!” Blaine whines, but he and everyone is laughing. “Alright, alright. Circle it up.”

 

Everyone has smiles on their faces as they put their hands around each other’s shoulders. Sebastian and Blaine are side-by-side as always, the height discrepancy making it just as awkward as ever. But Sebastian squeezes Blaine’s shoulder and Blaine gives him a small smile in return, and everything is okay between them once again.

 

There are a few more lines of the pep talk, a few more reminders about tricky parts of the song, and a short harmonization session as Warbler tradition dictates. Then they break apart on a unison shout of “Warblers!”

 

“We got this, Anderson,” Sebastian says as he and Blaine follow the line of Warblers out of the practice room and to their special seating in the banquet hall.

 

“Yeah we do,” Blaine agrees with a large smile.

 

But Sebastian can see the question that Blaine wants to ask, the curiosity at Sebastian’ s moodiness, so Sebastian simply strides ahead before Blaine can ruin their temporary truce.

 

The Showcase starts a few minutes after the Warblers are seated. Headmaster Reidburn opens the Showcase with a short speech of welcome and congratulations to those who were invited to participate.

 

A variety of desserts are served to the guests, but the boys grumble as they, as performers, are passed over. Blaine had worried over what the sugar and chocolate might do to their vocal chords so shortly before the performance and Sebastian didn’t feel like fighting him about it. Instead, the Warblers get only water as they sit through a few speeches about Dalton, its tradition, its wonderful students, and its overall greatness.

 

Sebastian doesn’t bother to fight back the yawn. His lack of effort gets an elbow in the ribs from Blaine.

 

Then after a few other students perform (an instrumental ensemble,  a piano solo, and Sebastian can’t believe someone actually gets up and does a _poetry reading_ ) and a few awards are given (perfect attendance to a few underclassmen, academic awards by subject where the Warblers obnoxious cheer for Nick and his chemistry award), it is the Warblers turn to perform.

 

They file onto the stage and get into formation. Sebastian stands calm and confident in the back, and Blaine counts them off softly from right next to him.

 

They start the introduction to Good Life by One Republic and the front row, and then the second row, and then the third and final row begin their steps. Sebastian takes the first verse solo and walks up the split in the middle. The Warblers join in at the chorus. Every step, every pitch is perfect and the high of performing builds. The Warblers are at their best and the lead switches between Sebastian and Blaine seamlessly.

 

The song finishes in what feels like no time at all, and immediately Sebastian can feel his stomach clench despite the resounding cheers. Sebastian prays that that isn’t his mom’s voice he can hear over everyone else, but he knows it is and his smile becomes more genuine.

 

The rest of the Warblers file off the stage but Sebastian remains.

 

Headmaster Reidburn comes back to the podium and says, “Now, it is my immense pleasure to award Sebastian Smythe here with our school’s Pride of Dalton Award. This award is given to a senior who has shown remarkable leadership and academic achievement at Dalton, as well as being an outstanding citizen. Sebastian is captain of the lacrosse team and co-captain of the Warblers, who did a fantastic performance just now. He also, through using Warbler performances, has raised over a thousand dollars for the Born This Way Foundation. Sebastian also started a French film club here at Dalton two years ago and runs the weekly French help sessions for students. We are proud to send Sebastian off to Julliard next fall, where he is entering into the music program. Congratulations, Sebastian, and the best of luck to you.”

 

Sebastian walks over and shakes Headmaster Reidburn’s hand. He accepts the engraved plaque to polite applause – and yes, he can definitely hear his mother’s voice above everyone else.

 

“Also,” Mr. Reidburn steps back to the microphone to say, “Also, I’ve managed to convince Sebastian to perform his audition song, which is a song he wrote himself and has since only been performed in the halls of Julliard. But now, ladies and gentlemen, you can say you’ve heard it at Dalton. ‘Not Over You,’ by Sebastian Smythe.”

 

Sebastian hands his plaque back to Headmaster Reidburn and walks to the microphone that had just been brought to center stage. Sebastian adjusts it to his height and takes a deep, steadying breath as he looks out at the audience. He can only see the bright light shining in his eyes, and that’s probably for the best. Normally he doesn’t get anxious about performing, but this…this is different and he hopes his stomach will stop rolling around soon.

 

Then the music starts and with another deep breath, he lets everything else go. He had written these lyrics, he had composed the piano accompaniment (even if his cousin Victoria had to record it for him). He can sing this song, and it didn’t matter if he was baring his soul to a crowd of mostly strangers. So at his cue, Sebastian sings.

 

_Dreams – that’s where I have to go_

_To see your beautiful face anymore_

_I stare at a picture of you and listen to the radio_

 

And he remembers writing these words at two a.m. last October. It was that night when he finally admitted to himself that he, Sebastian Smythe, had gotten his heart broken.

 

_And I realize if you ask me how I’m doing_

_I would say I’m doing just fine_

_I would lie and say that you’re not on my mind_

_But I go out and I sit down at a table set for two_

_And finally I’m forced to face the truth_

_No matter what I say, I’m not over_ _you_

 

He doesn’t…can’t think about what people in the audience are thinking, what the Warblers are thinking. They didn’t even know he was singing a song tonight for one and for another, they didn’t even know he had been dating someone. They didn’t know he was even capable of a real relationship, not to mention the emotion it would take to write this song and have the courage to sing it in front of an audience.

 

_Damn, damn boy you do it well_

_And I thought you were innocent_

_Took this heart and put it through hell_

_Still you’re magnificent_

_I, I’m a boomerang, doesn’t matter how you throw me_

_Turn around and I’m back in the game_

_Even better than the old me_

_…But I’m not even close without you_

He had tried so hard to get over him. Sebastian had gone out, he had partied, he had hooked up with other guys…but it had all sucked.

 

_And finally I’m forced to face the truth_

_No matter what I say, I’m not over you_

_And if I had the chance to renew_

_You know there isn’t a thing I wouldn’t do_

_I could get back on the right track_

_If only you’d be convinced_

 

There had been so many practice sessions of this song he couldn’t get through. He still couldn’t walk into the sketchy Greek restaurant on the corner of Eleventh Avenue due to the memories even now. He couldn’t watch any movies that had Irish accents. He couldn’t even watch television for the nauseating mix of fear and hope he would see the commercial.

 

And God, it was over. Over for good. He is moving to New York in the fall, and _he_ is in Los Angeles and any connection to him stays in Westerville, Ohio, buried with all the other summer secrets. But shit, if he had another shot…

 

_No matter what I say, I’m not over you_

_Not over you_

_Not over you_

_Not over you_

 

The piano recording comes to an end and Sebastian quickly composes himself again. The applause is thunderous and he manages a small smile and a quick bow. He walks over to Headmaster Reidburn and retrieves his plaque, getting another handshake in the process, before quickly leaving the stage.

 

Sebastian retakes his seat with the Warblers. He is welcomed back with smiling faces, a few claps on the back, but many, many confused looks that he tries his best to ignore. He is leaving Ohio soon, anyway.

 

“What was that about?” Blaine hisses.

 

“Fuck off, Anderson,” Sebastian mutters back before turning his attention to the Headmaster, who is announcing the next award recipient.

 

Despite his supposed focus on the stage, the rest of the Spring Showcase is a blur. He pays enough attention to know that he was the best performance of the night with the Warblers the second best, but that’s it.

 

He is confident that the furtive looks the Warblers, especially Blaine, are sending him will die off soon. He just needs to make a few extra asshole remarks and things will go back to normal. Though he might need to be especially cruel to Derek, who appears to think the song was about him if the hopeful glances Sebastian is receiving are any clue.

 

Then finally the showcase is over. Sebastian calmly and confidently strides away from the group of Warblers to find his parents. Blaine may have been trying to get his attention, but Sebastian doesn’t check to make sure.

 

He is stopped several times along the way with congratulations and well wishes. He accepts them gracefully but quickly, wanting nothing more than to find his parents and spend the weekend at home alone in his bedroom. He can accept the award, the congratulations, and the admiration. He does not want the questions.  They will be easy enough to avoid until Monday where he will be back to his usual asshole self and no one will think twice about his emotional performance, but until then he needs to leave.

 

“Sebastian,” comes a voice and a touch at his elbow.

 

He turns, and stares in shock for a moment because it’s “C-Cooper.”

 

“Hey,” is Cooper’s ever-smooth response. And God, there’s that smile. Surprise is quickly converted to anger.

 

“You’re not – Blaine said you weren’t coming,” Sebastian accuses, ripping his arm out of Cooper’s hold.

 

“It was a surprise,” Cooper explains cautiously.

 

“Well congratulations. It is. And an unpleasant one,” Sebastian snarls before stalking away.

 

“Sebastian! Sebastian wait,” Cooper calls and Sebastian can’t stop himself from pausing. He doesn’t turn around, though. He makes Cooper move in front of him – and shit, he looks even better than he did last August.

 

“You were great up there. Julliard isn’t going to know what hit them,” Cooper praises, smiling.

 

Sebastian doesn’t allow himself, can’t allow himself to accept the compliment. “Is that all?” He says coolly. His heart aches and it is taking so much more energy to remain composed in front of Cooper than he had ever expected.

 

Cooper deflates at Sebastian’s response but then gathers himself again. “Come here,” he orders and grabs Sebastian’s bicep to pull him out of the banquet hall. Yes, Sebastian could break free if he really tried…but he needs to hear what Cooper wants to say. Because Cooper knows now. Cooper heard the song and he _has_ to know, and now Sebastian has to know what he’s thinking.

 

The left the hall and it instantly the noise died away. Cooper had chosen a side exit and they are virtually alone.

 

“Your song…” Cooper says softly. “Shit, Sebastian. Tell me it was for me.”

 

Sebastian looks away from those piercing blue eyes. He desperately wants to lie, but he can’t. He can’t because…what if…?

 

“Tell me,” Cooper whispers. He is standing too close and Sebastian feels like he can’t breathe. Cooper’s hand cups Sebastian’s face and forces Sebastian to make eye contact with him.

 

“So what if it is?” is all Sebastian can weakly growl.

 

Cooper smiles his wide grin that lights up his entire face – the one that always melts Sebastian’s heart a little, no matter how unwilling it is. “If it is,” Cooper says, “then I would push you up against this wall and kiss you for an extremely long period of time.”

 

Sebastian stares and barely dares to hope.

 

“So…is it?” Cooper teasingly questions.

 

Sebastian nods.

 

Cooper grins again, and then he is slowly walking Sebastian backwards until Sebastian’s back gently hits the wall. Cooper takes Sebastian’s plaque and sets it carefully on the ground. Finally Cooper leans in and Sebastian has the split second fear that this is all a dream and he’ll wake up massively frustrated, but then Cooper’s lips are on his and his dreams had never felt so real.

 

Sebastian surges forward immediately. He wraps his arms around Cooper and pulls him flush to his body. Cooper only takes quick breaths in between kissing Sebastian hard. The intensity is dizzying and alluring all at the same time.

 

“I missed you,” Cooper whispers against Sebastian’s lips as they both try to catch their breaths.

 

“You’re the one who broke it off,” Sebastian pants back, eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

 

Cooper clutches him tighter. “I know. Fuck, I know. I know and I hate it and…I never got over you either.”

 

“Even if I’m just some immature high school teenager?” Sebastian tries to joke, but blushes when he just ends up sounding insecure.

 

“I’m sorry. Shit…I’m sorry, Sebastian,” Cooper apologizes.

 

Everything had gone from deliriously happy to incredibly sad, and Sebastian had to do something to turn it around.

 

“Just shut up and kiss me, Cooper.”

 

And he did, several times. Sebastian moans extremely loudly when Cooper’s tongue finally enters his mouth and Cooper laughs at him. He laughs until Sebastian digs his fingers into Cooper’s hips just the way he likes, and even that touch through denim is enough to make Cooper gasp.

 

“Shit, baby, you can’t do that here,” Cooper pleads. He angles his hips away from Sebastian, who catches a whine in his throat.

 

“Where?” Sebastian asks, just a touch desperately.

 

“…I don’t know. I don’t know but somewhere, I promise,” Cooper says, running his hands up and down Sebastian’s sides.

 

The last knot in Sebastian’s stomach uncoils at the promise of a next time, and pulls Cooper’s mouth back to his with renewed intensity.

 

After a few more moments of kissing, this time where Sebastian got to lick into Cooper’s mouth and taste the flavor he had been missing for months, Cooper pulls back and says, “We need to get back.”

 

“No we don’t,” Sebastian protest before pulling Cooper back to him and kissing him silent.

 

“Mmm, yes we do,” Cooper repeats after pulling away again.

 

Sebastian can see Cooper’s reluctance, though, and decides to take advantage. “You’re going to let me go home?” Sebastian tries to innocently question and licks his lips. “All alone? With just me and my hand and maybe some thoughts of you?”

 

“What do you mean maybe?” Cooper growls, and Sebastian smirks as Cooper presses him back into the wall, his hands running down Sebastian’s chest.

 

“I mean _maybe_ I’ll think of your hands on my body, your fingers opening me up for your cock, your mouth on mine, you fucking me into the mattress until I scream. _Maybe_ ,” Sebastian replies with a coy smile.

 

“You fucking tease,” Cooper bites out, his fingers digging into Sebastian’s skin. Sebastian thinks he’s won, but then Cooper is letting him go and stepping back. “Soon,” Cooper promises.

 

Sebastian only allows him to pout for a moment before he straightens his shirt and attempts to fix his hair. He isn’t going to act desperate, even if he definitely feels like it.

 

Cooper steps back into Sebastian’s space and kisses him sweetly. “I will call you. And we’ll meet, and we’ll talk, and you’ll be mine again,” Cooper says.

 

Sebastian smiles. “And whatever will you do with me then?”

 

“Fuck you so hard into the mattress you’ll scream? I believe that’s what you were saying,” Cooper replies with a smirk.

 

“Yes please,” Sebastian moans and kisses Cooper again.

 

“Fuck, I missed your begging,” Cooper admits.

 

Sebastian smirks. “I bet you missed my mouth.”

 

“I did,” Cooper agrees. “And your ass. And your eyes. And your snark. And your entire asshole self.”

 

“You went all romantic on me. I was just going to say your cock,” Sebastian teases.

 

Cooper laughs before caging Sebastian back against the wall. “Admit it, you missed me. _All_ of me,” Cooper says.

 

“And what are you going to do if I don’t?” Sebastian asks cockily.

 

Cooper smiles and is about to reply when he figures out Sebastian’s plan. “Nothing,” Cooper says, shaking his head and stepping away again. “Because we are going back into the hall because people are looking for us by now, I’m sure.”

 

Sebastian sighs in disappointment. “Cockblock.”

 

“Tease.”

 

“Not a tease if I follow through,” Sebastian argues.

 

“Still a tease,” Cooper says with a grin.

 

“Your argument is invalid,” Sebastian says with a small smile. He then gives into the impulse and steps forward and kisses Cooper again.

 

“I will call you,” Cooper promises after Sebastian pulls back.

 

Sebastian nods in reply. He can’t even think about Cooper not calling at this point.

 

“Come on. Let’s rejoin your admirers,” Cooper jokes.

 

Sebastian chuckles and runs his fingers through his hair one more time. He picks up his Pride of Dalton plaque and then walks back into the hall with Cooper right behind him.

 

**

 

Sebastian enters the hall, and immediately notices there are a lot less people still here than there was when he and Cooper left. Unfortunately, it made his and Cooper’s re-entrance all the more noticeable.

 

“Sebastian! There you are,” his mother calls and Sebastian barely represses his wince. They were too close – in only a few moments his parents were in front of them.

 

“Hi Mom,” Sebastian dutifully greets. “Dad.”

 

“We’ve been looking for you,” Alexandra scolds as she hugs Sebastian.

 

“Sorry,” Sebastian immediately responds.

 

He notices Cooper attempting to quietly slink away, but Sebastian knows it’s hopeless.

 

“I don’t think we’ve met,” Alexandra pointedly but politely addresses Cooper. “I’m Sebastian’s mother, Alexandra Smythe. And if I had to guess, I’d say you’re the boy that broke my son’s heart last summer,” she states calmly, pinning Cooper with her gaze.

 

“Mom!” Sebastian hisses and looks to his dad to intervene. Richard, though, merely crosses his arms and evaluates Cooper as well.

 

“Yes, that would be me,” Cooper agrees ruefully, stepping up beside Sebastian. “Though officially I go by Cooper. Cooper Anderson.”

 

“Anderson?” Richard questions with a frown.

 

“Blaine’s brother,” Sebastian explains as he stares at the floor.

 

“Blaine’s much _older_ brother who lives in Los Angeles?” Alexandra questions coolly.

 

“…Yes,” Cooper admits. “Although I was just cast for a role that will have me filming in New York for at least six months of the year,” he adds brightly.

 

“You’ll be in New York?” Sebastian asks excitedly.

 

“And on your TV,” Cooper adds smugly.

 

They only share a smile, since Sebastian is acutely aware of being scrutinized by his parents. However, he mentally adds a few items to his list of things to do with/to Cooper when they finally get to that promise ‘somewhere’ after that promised ‘talk.’

 

His parents are frowning, but that’s okay because even if he spends the entire summer on lockdown, he’ll still be in New York with Cooper in the fall. And New York with Cooper will be a thousand times better than only being in Ohio with Cooper.

 

But then Blaine is walking towards them, looking baffled. “Cooper? We’ve been looking for you…”


End file.
